goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan and Friends
Dylan and Friends is a GoAnimate TV series. Episodes *Dylan and Friends episode 1: Funtime (16th July 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 2: Meet Raphael and Alice (17th July 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 3: Sylan's Lemonade Stand (18th July 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 4: Camping Trip (19th July 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 5: Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow (20th July 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 6: Adrianna Gets Kidnapped (23rd July 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 7: Dylan’s Wacky Day (24th June 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 8: Invasion (25th June 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 9: Switched Bodies (26th June 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 10: The Missing Trophy (27th June 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 11: At the Movies (30th July 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 12: A Chase for Lindsay (31st July 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 13: Dylan Goes to Disneyland (1st August 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 14: Sylan’s Playdate (2nd August 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 15: The Shopping Trip (3rd August 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 16: The Bank Robbery (6th August 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 17: The Roller Coaster (7th August 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 18: The Magic Trick (8th August 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 19: Hot Spring Fever (9th August 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 20: The Haunted Hall (10th August 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 21: Cash Chasers (13th August 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 22: Hot Dog Havoc (14th August 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 23: Aaron’s Easter Egg Hunt (15th August 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 24: Golf Troops (16th August 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 25: Circus Pest (17th August 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 26: Dylan the Stowaway (20th August 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 27: Little Red Emily Hood (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 28: Mouse Trappings (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 29: The Rainy Day (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 30: Tummy Trouble (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 31: Dylan’s Nightmare (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 32: Billy’s Grandpa’s Funeral (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 33: Naughty Lindsay (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 34: The Fortune Teller (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 35: Turkey Hunting (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 36: The Photo Album (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 37: The Ice Cream Truck (TBA) (inspired by an Oswald episode, Chasing the Ice Cream Truck) *Dylan and Friends episode 38: The Jetpack (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 39: Order in the Court (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 40: The Night Club (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 41: Sylan Hides (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 42: Hats Off to Connor (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 43: Pirate Battle (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 44: Dylan Gets a Job (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 45: The Great Race (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 46: Apartment Blues (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 47: Matt the Drummer (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 48: Fireman's Brawl (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 49: Cathy Needs a Bath (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 50: Africa Screams (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 51: Movie Star (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 52: A Drawing Rampage (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 53: Dylan's Athletics (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 54: A Forest Story (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 55: Boxing Blues (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 56: The Hotel Escape (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 57: Cookie Thief (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 58: Squirrel Troubles (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 59: Dylan's Homework (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 60: The Construction Site (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 61: The Babysitter (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 62: Being a Girl (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 63: Teacher’s Pest (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 64: Dylan's Cafe (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 65: The Case of the Disappearing Shoes (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 66: Sylan's Birthday (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 67: Where’s Emily? (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 68: The Fire Brigade (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 69: The Piano Mover (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 70: Cathy’s Sleepover (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 71: The Village Trolley (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 72: Playground Fun (TBA) *Dylan and Friends episode 73: Halloween (31st October 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 74: Murray Breaks the Ice (17th December 2018) (inspired by a Thomas and Friends episode, Terence Breaks the Ice) *Dylan and Friends episode 72: Leila’s Perfect Christmas (18th December 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 73: The Big Freeze (19th December 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 74: Santa's Little Helper (25th December 2018) *Dylan and Friends episode 75: The New Year’s Eve Party (30th December 2018) (Series Finale) Characters *Dylan McCarthy *T.J McCarthy *Cathy McCarthy *Hubert McCarthy *Sylan McCarthy *Diesel McCarthy *Kate McCarthy *Emily Movolvoski *Matt Movolvoski *Aaron Pettis *Kyle Jandison *Stephanie *Andrew Clark *Adrianna Johnson *Eric Smith *Randy *Murray Robinson *Leila Havannah *Billy *Marinda *Connor Sasaki *Christina *Thomas *Chloe Piper *YankieDude5000 *Sarah West *WhotheHeckisTimothy *Aislinn Shaw Eisemann *Destiny Nazario *Tregan *Warren Cook *Althea Andrea *Calum1998 *Angelica Pickles *Wolvlin *Berry the Bad *Iris (Megaman X4) *Giffany *Dark Magician Girl *Azura *Lucina *Athena Asamiya *Belldandy *Zara Young *Casey Kelp *Seaberry Delight *Nowi *Female Kana *Roll Light *Sheeta More coming soon. Intro: *Theme song for all episodes (Except episode 73) - Coming soon *Episode 73 theme song - Trivia *This series marks the return of "Dylan The Show" since 2015. *The episodes in this series aired in several stages, rather than being aired all together: **The first 15 episodes will premiere from 4th-22nd June 2018. **Episodes 16-55 will air from 2nd July-10th August 2018 after grounded videos get removed on 30th June 2018. **Episodes 56-64 will air from 3rd-13th September 2018. **Episodes 65-72 will air from 8th-17th October 2018. **The 73rd episode will air on Halloween 2018 as it's a Azura's Adventure special episode. **Episodes 74-76 will air from 17th-19th December 2018. **The 77th episode will air on Christmas Day 2018. **The series finale episode will air on 30th December 2018, a day before New Year’s Day. *Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Lucina, Athena Asamiya, Belldandy, Zara Young, Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, Nowi, Female Kana, Roll Light and Sheeta will only appear in Halloween because of them being monsters. *Classified will only appear in Little Red Emily Hood because he's a monster, a major character in Azura's Adventures and he acts as the wolf. *The Save-Ums will not be featured in this series due to a copyright claim by DHX Media (although they were mentioned in some episodes in this series). *Minami Luna will not be featured in this series due to this series created by Elephant012. *The episodes in this series will be based off GoAnimate videos. *In the 73rd episode of Dylan and Friends, Azura was narrating the story as she made a book for Halloween. *This series lasted for one season, consisting of 78 episodes. Category:TV shows